A linear type piezoelectric actuator utilizing a progressive vibration wave that performs a peristalsis type motion by combining two pressurizing piezoelectric elements and one expanding and contracting piezoelectric element is known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. S55-100059